Calling out your name
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [HiroTala, MiguelKai] Tala is unsure if he is worthy of Hiro’s love, and when asked to meet him in the park he hesitates. Fortunately, Kai was able to convince him to go. Will he make it to Hiro in time?


Title: Calling out your name  
Summary: Tala is unsure if he is worthy of Hiro's love, and when asked to meet him in the park he hesitates. Fortunately, Kai was able to convince him to go. Will he make it to Hiro in time?  
Pairings: Hiro/Tala, Miguel/Kai, Ray/Claude mentioned.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade and probably never will.

My first Uke Tala fic. Personally, I prefer Pervy Seme Tala, but there's a first time for everything. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tala breathed deeply through his nose, held it for a moment, then exhaled through his mouth. In his two hands he clutched a white piece of paper to his chest. Slowly, he releases his grip ever so slightly to read the words.

It was from Hiro, the older Granger, asking him to meet him in the park on the other side of town that over looked the water.

There was something about him that Tala can't quite put his finger on. The way he was able to stir emotions within his heart. Emotions he had no idea he possessed. Every time he sees the older man his heart beat would increase and his stomach would feel funny, as if there was a large group of butterflies in there, fluttering their little wings. His face would suddenly become warm every time Hiro would come close.

He blushed softly when he recalled how Hiro gave him the letter he was holding in his hands. He was aimlessly walking through the city when he literally bumped into Hiro. They exchanged a few words when suddenly Hiro leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss.

Immediately, Tala panicked and pulled himself out of his arms. Although surprise, he wasn't repulsed, he actually enjoyed the tender embrace. Feeling quite foolish, he merely gaped at him. Hiro smiled softly and then pulled out a piece of paper and placed it tenderly in his hand.

"Meet me at the park before the sun sets." With that said, he turned on his heel.

He sighed and clutched the note close again. What did he feel for the older man? Was it curiosity? Interest? Or something else?

He doesn't know, but it was something strong.

He went over the words in his head again. Should he meet the older Granger in the park? Did he actually have feelings for him? If so, he could do so much better. He deserved better.

He sighed again and pocketed the note as he headed towards the large manor that was situated on the peak of a hill overlooking the city. It was Kai's of course. It held large security gates, but they were hardly ever closed. Kai found them useless because he found that if someone wanted to get in bad enough, they'll find a way.

As he stepped inside he heard soft laughter and recognized it to be Kai. His heart ached when he heard another voice which told him that Kai's lover was here. He gently closed the door behind him as he walked towards the lounge room.

There on a large, plush couch was Kai, curled up on his lover's lap, laughing quite contently as the Spanish blond whispered into his ear. What Miguel was saying, one can only speculate, but it must have been funny to nearly send Kai into a giggle fit.

Kai looked up and smiled when he saw Tala step inside. Miguel looked up as well and nodded a greeting. Tala merely smiled softly, albeit painfully, and timidly took another step.

He looked at his best friend and his smile turn sincere. It was an amazing sight to see Kai so happy and carefree. And it was all thanks to Miguel. They got together just after the Justice Five tournament after they had literally bumped into each other. At first Kai was sure that he didn't deserve Miguel and shied away from him, but the blond was persistent and simply told him that he wasn't going to leave so he had better get use to having him around.

That was two years ago so it's safe to say that Kai did in fact get use to having Miguel around.

Kai suddenly pulled himself from his lover's lap and patted his knee while he whispered something into his ear. Miguel nodded and stood up. "Want something to drink?" He asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Tea please." Kai answered, while Tala shook his head.

Miguel smiled and shared another look with Kai before he disappeared into the kitchen. Tala shuffled his feet and turned to leave as well, but was stopped.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

Startled, Tala stopped in mid step to turn a surprise gaze to the teen on the sofa. "What?"

Kai playfully rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that, you've been sighing all day."

Tala blinked, then he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Kai as he sighed.

"So, I was right," Kai said softly, almost motherly. "It's Hiro, isn't it?"

"…Yes," Tala whispered as he kept his eyes trained to the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the note that Hiro had given him. "He could do so much better."

Kai hummed a comforting sound and his eyes soften. He smiled. "You can't help your feelings for him, as he can't help his feelings for you."

Tala looked at the note then suddenly scrunched it in his hand. "I can't…"

"What?" Kai whispered, prompting him to continue.

"He… wants me to meet him in the park, but I can't! I won't do that to him!" He said as he abruptly climbed to his feet.

From the sofa Kai blinked, then his eyes widen in realization. "What's wrong with you?" He asked suddenly, also climbing to his feet. "Tala, go. What are you waiting for?"

"What?" Tala asked, startled.

"Please, Tala, just go to him. You need him," Kai's eyes soften slightly, shimmering with an unknown emotion as he took Tala's shaky hands within his. "Please, go to him. I want you to be as happy as I am. You do deserve him."

With tears brimming in his ice blue eyes, Tala stared at Kai for a moment. He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and abruptly turned around. "Thank you." He said before disappearing through the front door and down the street.

Kai watched from the front veranda, his hands over his heart. Silently he prayed that his childhood best friend won't be too late.

He gasped softly when he felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around his waist and he was pulled up against a warm body. "Miguel…" He whispered.

"He'll be ok," Miguel whispered in his ear. "I know he will."

Kai turned around in his lover's arms and gently cup his face in his hands, his eyes searching his. After a moment he smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, he will."

Tala wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that the direction he was running in was the right one. He could feel it.

Everything around him seem to pass in a blur. People moved out of his way and if they didn't he simply pushed them aside. He couldn't have anyone slowing him down now. He has already wasted enough time because of his own stupidity.

He turned a corner and nearly fell over when he lost his footing on the slippery surface, but fortunately he was able to scrambled back to his feet and continue running. He jumped down a flight of stone stairs leading to the park, unknowingly pushing past Ray and Claude who had just finished their own little date in the park.

"Hey!" Ray called out when Tala pushed Claude into his arms.

Claude blinked in confusion as he sunk against his lover. He looked up to see that Ray was also confused. "What was that about?" He asked.

Ray shrugged. "Oh, who knows."

The sun was starting to set which means darkness was about to cast night upon the land. And that means Hiro might not be there anymore.

With that thought, Tala found the extra energy to run even faster. Tears pricked at his eyes. He can't let it end like this. He knows that he's not worthy of Hiro's love, but he doesn't want to loose him. He loves him, and that's all he could ever ask for.

As he drew nearer to the meeting point relief filled his being when he recognize a familiar silhouette.

"Hiro!"

Immediately, the older man who was leaning against a safety rail snapped his head up and pushed away to turned around. His eyes widen slightly as he realized the one who had called his name.

Tala stumbled up some steps. "I'm sorry, I love you too!" And with tears in his eyes threw himself into Hiro's outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, his face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

He grasped onto Hiro as he panted to get his breathing back under control. "I'm sorry," He said again. "You-"

"Shh," Hiro said, placing a finger to his lips and smiled tenderly. "I know."

Tala gazed up at him his eyes shimmering, then they slipped shut as Hiro leaned forward and placed his lips on top of his once again, but this time Tala didn't pull back, Instead, he leaned forward and parted his lips to allow Hiro access to the warm interior inside.

And this is how they stayed. Wrapped in each other's arm, lost in each other as the sun set behind them.

* * *

Whoooo, I claim first Hiro/Tala ficcy. Thanks to Kris the ninja pirate for suggesting it. I hope you like it. I'm thinking about a Hiro/Robert fic, so be on the lookout for that too. Although, it may take a while.

Please read and review.


End file.
